Un loco amor eg
by harmosa
Summary: rainbow dash y flash empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro, pero cuando un nuevo chico llega a canterlot high enamora a rainbow dash con su encantadora mirada, pero flash piensa que el esta detrás de algo malvado ¿como le ara para descubrir el plan malvado de este chico?
1. Chapter 1: una sola mirada

me


	2. Chapter 2: ¡estoy confundida!

Era un hermoso día en canterlot high, cierta chica de cabello arco iris hiba corriendo tan rápido como podía, savia que se le hacia tarde para llegar a su cita con sus amigas.

rainbow dash: ¡NO PUEDE SER, SE ME HACE MUY TARDE!

Cuando se da cuenta hay un atajo, era un pasillo muy vació y no entraba muy bien la luz, lo cual le cayo raro, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería era llegar rápidamente a su cita y no quedar mal como la ultima vez, corrió por el pasillo cuando vio a una persona ahí adentro, rainbow dash no se detuvo, fue cuando se acerco descubrió que era un chico, rainbow dash no quiso parar, ademas era seguro que no era alguien malo, el chico jugaba con un balón, cuando lo pateo golpeo a rainbow, rainbow dash perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse cuando el chico la tomo de la cadera para salvarla, como rainbow dash no era muy liviana el chico la jalo, haciendo que los dos estuvieran con sus cuerpos un poco juntos, rainbow dash logro descubrir quien era.

rainbow dash: ¿FLASH?

flash: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: ¿que haces a qui solo?

flash: bueno mi clase termino y falta una hora para que empiece la otra

rainbow dash: tu si tienes suerte

Los dos se percataron de la forma en que estaban y si alguien los veía enpesaria a molestarlos, ya que flash tenia sus 2 manos en la cadera de rainbow y dash tenia sus manos en los hombros de flash, los dos se soltaron rápidamente un poco sonrojados y muy avergonzados

rainbow dash: b-bueno fue un placer verte

flash: igualmente

rainbow dash: de seguro pronto vendrá twilight

flash: aaa, que gusto me da saberlo

Rainbow dash pateo el balón y este se golpea con el casillero golpeando a flash

rainbow dash: o por la directora celestia, lo lamento mucho

flash: no importa

Rainbow dash se inca para verlo y vio que por suerte no le habia pasado nada, en ese momento los dos cruzaron sus miradas, los dos se miraron por un largo rato, sentían algo que nunca habían sentido antes, se sentían especiales y muy a gusto, cuando suena el teléfono de rainbow dash los despertó a los dos de su trance

flash: ¿quien es?

rainbow dash: mis amigas, dicen que no podrán llegar en este momento y que si nos podemos ver a las 3:00 pm, supongo que podre llegar a tiempo

flash: si jejeje me alegro mucho

rainbow dash: bueno me alegro yo que no te pasara nada, y en verdad lo siento

flash: no te preocupes, yo te pegue igual ¿verdad?

rainbow dash: a si, es verdad

flash: ahora te pido disculpas yo

rainbow dash: jajaja si, claro que te perdono

flash: bueno

rainbow dash: creo que mejor me voy

flash: si a dios

rainbow dash: a dios

Los dos tomaron caminos separados, pero rainbow dash se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, vio como se alejaba flash y enseguida puso un gesto de amor

rainbow dash: ¿en que estoy pensando, flash no me gusta, a twilight si y es mas flash esta enamorado de twilight?

Sin embargo rainbow siguió su camino y después flash también volteo y se dijo a si mismo

flash: vaya si que es muy hermosa, su mirada es tan dulce y sincera, y sus ojos brillaban cuando los mire, ¡PERO QUEEE! nonono ami me gusta twilight, no rainbow o estoy equivocado, hay no estoy en un dilema.

**TATA, ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO, LE AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDARON A PODER ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DEJEN QUEJAS Y LUEGO LAS LEO.**

**A DIOS, A DIOS **


	3. Chapter 3: si es amor

Rainbow dash llego a tiempo, todavía faltaba mucho para que fueran las 3 de la tarde, así que decidió entrar y comprar algo, pidió una bebida de manzana con unos cuantos hielos, tomo una mesa y empesó a tomar, pensó en lo que habia pasado con flash, ella veía como los hielos de su bebida se derretían y comenzó a hablas con ella misma.

rainbow dash: baya, esto fue raro, pero su mirada era tan encantadora, quien no se quedaría en un trance, ademas el siempre a sido muy guapo, ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! el- el acaso me gusta, no, eso es imposible, yo nunca me e enamorado, ¿pero sera que ahora si lo estoy?, ash esto es muy difícil, lo que necesito es hablar con alguien

En ese momento alguien grito su nombre, ella also la mirada y vio que eran sus amigas

pinkie pie: ¿te enojaste con nosotras?

rainbow dash: am no

pinkie pie: o eso es un si (comienza a llorar)

fluttershy: o si se enojo

applejack: lo lamentamos caramelo, el maestro nos dijo a todos que si no terminábamos es trabajo no saldríamos

rarity: y tuvimos que estar una hora ahí adentro

rainbow dash: o tranquilas chicas no estoy molesta, solo un poco pensativa

rarity: ¿pensativa?

pinkie pie: siii no esta molesta

rainbow dash: claro que no

applejack: que gusto me da saberlo

fluttershy: ami también

rarity: esperen, ¿dijiste rainbow pensativa?

rainbow dash: bueno tal vez confundida

rarity: ¿y de que cariño?

rainbow dash: buenoo veraz- se sonrojo - este, no puedo...

rarity: ajaja- dijo sonriendo - ¿acaso te enamoraste rainbow?

rainbow dash: noo claro que no (dijo aun mas roja)

rarity: cuando alguien se enamora es cuando esta confundida y posteriormente se sonroja

rainbow dash: q-que no me sonroje

applejack: no es que este del lado de rarity, pero si te sonrojaste

pinkie pie: opino lo mismo

fluttershy: baya te enamoraste

rainbow dash: ¡NO ES VERDAD!

todas: te enamoraste

rainbow dash: que no

rarity: admitelo

rainbow dash: nop, y digan lo que digan no me aran cambiar de opinión, pero ahora me pregunto algo y ¿sunset shimmer?

todas: que

rainbow dash: sunset ¿donde esta?

rarity: en su clase de histora, pero no te hagas rainbow, estas enamorada

rainbow dash: digan lo que quieran, no es verdad

rarity: ya lo veremos

**pensamiento de rainbow dash:**

Tal vez si estoy enamorada, pero ¿de flash?

**ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS ADIOS**


	4. Chapter 4: un día con flash

rarity: ya di que te gusta rainbow dash

rainbow dash: rarity con todo respeto no soy como tu, que me enamoro todo el tiempo

rarity: ¿como te atreves a decirme eso?

rainbow dash: ya lo dije

applejack: podrian dejar de hablar de eso

rainbow dash: gracias applejack

applejack: por nada

fluttershy: oye rainbow dash, ¿y quien es?

rainbow dash: ¿quien?

fluttershy: el chico del que te enamoraste

rainbow dash: otra vez la burra al trigo, que no me gusta nadie

pinkie pie: jajajaja eso fue gracioso

rarity: ¿de que hablas?

pinkie pie: de lo que dijo rainbow dash?

rainbow dash: ¿que dije?

pinkie pie: otra vez la burra al trigo jajaja

rainbow dash: no entiendo

applejack: yo menos

fluttershy: bueno nos vas a decir

rainbow dash: que no me gusta nadie

rarity: si como no

rainbow dash: no por que seas le mejor en el amor vas a decir que me gusta alguien

rarity: mmmm

rainbow dash: olvidalo

pinkie pie: jajaja, si hasta rainbow dash se enamora ¿que nos esperamos nosotras?

applejack: jajajaja muy buena pinki

fluttershy: jajaja si

rainbow dash: ¡QUE NO ME E ENAMORADO!

rarity: solo lo dices, pero sabes que alguien se robo tu corazón

rainbow dash: bien se acabo, me largo

fluttershy: que, si acabamos de llegar

rainbow dash: dije me largo

todas: esperaaa

Rainbow dash salio de la cafetería, hiva muy molesta, entro al salón de ciencias, aunque no le tocaba esa materia, ahí se encontró con alguien.

rainbow dash: ¿sunset, que haces a qui?

sunset shimmer: o, hola dash, ¿recuerdas que hoy me toca ciencias?

rainbow dash: o es verdad

sunset shimmer: la verdadera pregunta es ¿tu que haces a qui, no estabas con las chicas?

rainbow dash: si, pero decidí venir a verte

sunset shimmer: rainbow dash, sabes que tu odias al profesor de ciencias y por eso odias esta materia, bueno contando matemáticas pero bueno ¿que tienes?

rainbow dash: las chicas creen que estoy enamorada

sunset shimmer: aaaaa y ¿a que se debe?

rainbow dash: bueno, veraz por que les dije que estaba muy pensativa y confundida

sunset shimmer: y si estas enamorada ¿verdad?

rainbow dash: n-no

sunset shimmer: no te atrevas a mentir

rainbow dash: bueno, prométeme que no les dirás a ellas

sunset shimmer: lo prometo

rainbow dash: tal vez

sunset shimmer: fantástico, pero esa no es la respuesta correcta, si estas o no estas

rainbow dash: no lo puedo creer si estoy enamorada, por que siempre que estoy con el me gusta

sunset shimmer: y desde cuando estas pensativa

rainbow dash: desde hoy

sunset shimmmer: genial, estas enamorada

rainbow dash: pero no le cuentes a nadie

sunset shimmer: lo prometo

rainbow dash: bien

**Y ESTE FUE EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 3, NOS VEMOS LA ****PRÓXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5: un gran plan

sunset shimmer: ¿por que no les quieres decir que estas enamorada?

rainbow dash: por que les dije que no lo estaba

sunset shimmer: aaa pero puedes decirles

rainbow dash: no, no puedo

sunset shimmer: ¿por que?

rainbow dash: muchas preguntas

sunset shimmer: ups lo siento

rainbow dash: veraz es muy vergonzoso

sunset shimmer: ash, esta bien

rainbow dash: aja, debo irme, gracias por todo

sunset shimmer: si adios

Rainbow dash hiba corriendo y de pronto alguien habré el casillero y rainbow dash se golpea

rainbow dash: oye, ten mas cuidado, alguien podría salir lastimado... ¿flash?

flash: rainbow - la toma de la mano para ayudarla - lo lamento

rainbow dash: no te preocupes

flash: ¿estas bien?

rainbow dash: claro que si

flash: tenemos que dejar de chocar así ¿verdad?

rainbow dash: si,...debo irme

flash: espera - dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo- quería pedirte algo

rainbow dash: ¿que?

flash: quieres venir a un día de campo que haré

rainbow dash: claro, ¿cuando?

flash: hoy

rainbow dash: bueno, deja voy por mis cosas

flash: paso por ti a las 5:00

rainbow dash: bien

**PENSAMIENTO DE DASH:**

¿Como sera un día de campo si sera en la tarde?

Rainbow dash llego a su casa, empaco sus cosas y espero a que llegara flash, fueron las 5:00 en punto y llego flash

rainbow dash: baya eres muy puntual

flash: si, eso creo

rainbow dash: pues va monos

Los 2 partieron al campo, cuando llegaron pusieron la manta en el suelo, y luego la canasta, comieron y después jugaron fútbol, ya era muy tarde y se sentaron a ver el atardecer, era hermoso, flash volteo a ver a rainbow dash y vio como sus ojos brillaban como la primera vez que choco con ella, era hermosa, rainbow dash también volteo y vio a flash, los 2 volvieron a mirarse un largo rato, pero esta vez se acercaban lentamente, fue cuando sonó la campana anunciando que ya eran las 7:00

rainbow dash: ya es tarde

flash: lo se, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

rainbow dash: claro

Los dos agarraron las cosas y flash llevo a rainbow dash a su casa, cuando llegaron se despidieron

rainbow dash: fue divertido flash, nos vemos mañana

flash: si dash fue genial, nos vemos

**PENSAMIENTO DE FLASH:**

Creo que me gusta rainbow dash

**Y ESTO FUE TODO GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS**


	6. Chapter 6

Era una hermosa mañana, rainbow dash se despertaba lentamente, se levanto de la cama y entro a su baño a lavarse la cara, luego tomo una toalla y se seco, al ver eran exactamente las 7:00 am, lo cual le pareció buena hora, por que entra a las 8:00, desayuno, se lavo los dientes y al final tendió su cama, eran las 7:45, rainbow dash tomo su mochila y salio caminando de su casa, en el camino se encontró con una persona.

rainbow dash: hola soarin

soarin: hola dash

rainbow dash: ¿como has estado?

soarin: bien ¿y tu?

rainbow dash: también

soarin: oye escuchaste que la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna están planeando hacer una feria para ayudar a los niños discapacitados

rainbow dash: si, ya lo había oído

soarin: bueno, pues planean que una banda toque para el cierre de la feria, así baldra la pena todo el tiempo que estuvieron donando las personas

rainbow dash: baya interesante

soarin: si y quieren que sea una banda que toque muy bien, para que la gente done un poco mas, ¿por que no lo intentan?

rainbow dash: ¿que?

soarin: ser esa banda, ustedes tocan muy bien, podrían lograrlo y tu haces un buen trabajo como cantante principal y guitarrista

rainbow dash: muchas gracia, pero no lo se

soarin: ¿que no querias ser la mejor en todo?

rainbow dash: tienes razón, lo haré

soarin: buena decisión

rainbow dash: iré a hablar con mis amigas

soarin: bien

Los dos llegan a la escuela y rainbow dash entra rápidamente a buscar a sus amigas, finalmente las encontró en en el salón de música tocando sus instrumentos

rainbow dash: ¡CHICAS!

rarity: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: tengo buenas noticias

applejack: ¿cuales son?

rainbow dash: participaremos en la feria que harán las directoras

sunset shimmer: ¿que?

rainbow dash: aran una feria para ganar dinero y ayudar a los niños con enfermedades

fluttershy: aaaa

rainbow dash: si, piensen quieren una gran banda para que cuando toque den mas dinero, un gran show quieren

pinki pie: claro, pero

rainbow dash: pero, no hay peros, es la mejor idea que e tenido

pinkie pie: creí que la mejor había sido cuando te metiste de capitana de todos los equipos de la escuela

rainbow dash: me refiero a que podría ser la oportunidad de brillar

fluttershy: tu solo quieres brillar, yo no

rainbow dash: no lo puedo creer

rarity: mis vestidos los usaremos

rainbow dash: si

applejack: también promocionaríamos mis ricos jugos de manzana

rainbow dash: si

pinkie pie: habrá diversión

rainbow dash: bastante

fluttershy: puedo estar hasta a tras

rainbow dash: bueno

sunset shimmer: todas cantaremos

rainbow dash: si, entonces ¿que dicen?

todas: mmmmm bien hagamos lo

rainbow dash: así se habla iré a decírselo a la directora

rarity: ¿no deberíamos ir también?

rainbow dash: o si claro vengan

Las 6 chicas fueron a ver a la directora y llegaron a su oficina, tocaron y una voz desde adentro les aviso que pasaran

rainbow dash: hola directora celestia

: que necesitas rainbow dash

rainbow dash: queremos participar en la feria

: así, ¿que quieren hacer?

rainbow dash: ser la banda que toque

: mm no lo se

rainbow dash: por favor la sorprenderemos

: es una gran responsabilidad, pero si, ustedes son muy buenas y sus canciones son llamativas, ademas les salen orejas, colas y alas al cantar, sera un buen show, serán ustedes

rainbow dash: si

: ahora, pueden retirarse

todas: gracias

Las 6 chicas salieron muy contentas y se dirigieron a el salón de música para hacer su canción

rarity: ¿y como te enteraste dashie?

rainbow dash: soarin me lo contó

rarity: así

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS**


	7. Chapter 7

rainbow dash: si

rarity: así que el es el chico que te gusta

rainbow dash: ¡que no me gusta nadie!

sunset shimmer: enserio por que creí que tu

rainbow dash: ¡sunset shimmer!

sunset shimmer: a, olviden lo

applejack: jajaja de vi saber que el era

rainbow dash: el no me gusta

fluttershy: te gusta, increíble

pinkie pie: esto es muy emocionante, cuando quieras te hago la boda

rainbow dash: ¿QUEEEE?

rarity: y yo tu vestido

applejack: y yo la comida

fluttershy: yo la música con mis pajaritos

sunset shimmer: y yo supervisare

rainbow dash: ¡ALTOOOOOO! el no me gusta, nadie me gusta ok

rarity: tranquila dash, no te sientas mal, cualquiera se enamora

rainbow dash: aaa, estaba confundida por otra razón, algo que paso en mi familia

todas: ¡¿QUE?!

rainbow dash: lo que oyeron

rarity: ja, no caeré en la trampa

rainbow dash: a, soarin no me gusta (dijo muy triste)

rarity: el es muy guapo

rainbow dash: el no me G.U.S.T.A.

rarity: tranquila yo se que sí

applejack: ya déjala en paz

fluttershy: si, esto ya se esta pasando

pinkie pie: sip

Rainbow dash salio de ahí, camino lo mas rápido, salio de la escuela y se sentó en un árbol, de pronto alguien le hablo, ella also la cabeza y se sorprendió

rainbow dash: sunset shimmer

sunset shimmer: hola rainbow, no te sientas triste, la verdad si estas enamorada

rainbow dash: si pero no quiero que lo sepan

sunset shimmer: entiendo

rainbow dash: no se que hacer para que me dejen en paz

sunset shimmer: diles la verdad

rainbow dash: creo que tienes razón

sunset shimmer: sera mas sencillo

rainbow dash: si, se los diré el día de la feria

sunset shimmer: si sabes que la feria es el sábado

rainbow dash: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! hoy es jueves

sunset shimmer: lo se

rainbow dash: y no tenemos la canción

sunset shimmer: lo se

rainbow dash: ven, hay que ensayar

sunset shimmer: pero rainbow, ¿te gusta soarin?

rainbow dash: no, me gusta otra persona

sunset shimmer: o, muy bien vamos

Las chicas se fueron corriendo, ensayaron y ensayaron pero una nota de rarity fallaba y en el bajo de applejack le faltaba mas concentración

rainbow dash: nos vemos mañana para ensayar

todas: si

Rainbow dash se dirigió a su casa y se emociono mucho por el show

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Chapter 8

Era viernes, rainbow dash se despertó emocionada, todo lo hizo muy rápido y salio corriendo de su casa, entro a la escuela, no había nadie, pero ella se metió a el salón de música a esperar a sus amigas, miro su reloj, apenas eran las 7:20 am, eso le paresia lo peor, sus amigas llegaron y se sorprendieron al verla ahí sentada

rainbow dash: ¿por que tardaron tanto?

pinkie pie: uu pasteles

fluttershy: no lo se

rarity: nunca nos dijiste que nos esperarías temprano

applejack: exacto

sunset shimmer: lo lamentamos

rarity: no querias mas bien ver a alguien

rainbow dash: otra vez con eso

rarity: admítelo dash

rainbow dash: ash, no, no quería ver a nadie

rarity: si como no

rarinbow dash: si digo que me gusta alguien me dejas en paz

rarity: no, por que lo aras por ese motivo

rainbow dash: hay, ensayemos

rarity: bien

Las chicas ensayaron y por fin les quedo bien, cada una se fue a su clase, rainbow dash hiva muy distraída y por ese motivo no vio que choco con alguien, rainbow dash miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que era flash, y se sonrojo al verlo

rainbow dash: h-hola flash

flash: hola rainbow, me da gusto verte

Flash levanto a rainbow dash agarrándola de la mano, en ese momento los 2 sintieron algo lindo cuando se tomaron de la mano, seguían agarrados de la mano mientras se miraban a los ojos, eso era un momento mágico, entonces llega sunset shimmer y se queda en shock, los dos se dan cuenta y se sueltan inmediatamente

rainbow dash: hola sunset

flash: si hola

sunset shimmer: ¿interrumpo algo?

rainbow dash: n-no para nada

sunset shimmer: ok, te veo luego

rainbow dash: si

flash: oye rainbow vas a participar con tu banda en la feria ¿verdad?

rainbow dash: si

flash: esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir adios

rainbow dash: si adios

Flash se va y rainbow dash va a buscar a sunsert shimmer, de pronto alguien la jala hacia un pasillo con libros de historia

rainbow dash: sunset shimmer

sunset shimmer: hola rainbow, ¿que paso ahí?

rainbow dash: nada

sunset shimmer: ¿te gusta flash?

rainbow dash: prometes no enojarte

sunset shimmer: si

rainbow dash: si me gusta flash

sunset shimmer: no lo puedo creer, eso es asombroso

rainbow dash: eso creo

sunset shimmer: eso explica por que siempre se quedan perdidos en sus miradas

rainbow dash: ¿como sabes?

sunset shimmer: yo veo todo y estoy en todas partes por mis citas con los estudiantes

rainbow dash: a...claro

sunset shimmer: pero tenemos que hablar

**EL GRAN FIIIN ¿DE QUE VA QUERER HABLAR SUNSET SHIMMER CON RAINBOW DASH? LO DESCUBRIREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**


	9. Chapter 9

rainbow dash: ¿de que quieres hablar?

sunset shimmer: un chico nuevo vendrá y tengo que darle el recorrido, no podre estar en el ensayo

rainbow dash: no importa, ya lo tenemos hecho

sunset shimmer: gracias, bueno mejor me voy

rainbow dash: claro

Rainbow dash salio a hablar con sus amigas y sunset shimmer se dirigió a darle el recorrido por la escuela al chico

rainbow dash: hola chicas

rarity: hola, y ¿sunset?

rainbow dash: fue a darle un recorrido por la escuela a un chico nuevo

rarity: que bien

rainbow dash: si

fluttershy: ¿y como ensayaremos sin la guitarrista?

rainbow dash: pues ya lo tenemos todo, mañana todo saldrá bien

rarity: muy bien y ¿con quien irán a la feria?

applejack: con mi familia

pinkie pie: con mi cañón de fiestas

fluttershy: con angel mi conejito

rainbow dash: yo sola

rarity: jajajaja rainbow dash, tu tienes que ir con el chico que te gusta

rainbow dash: o que la canción, no me gusta nadie

rarity: aja, que mal, no te creo

rainbow dash: escucha rariloca no me gusta nadie

rarity: a quien ¿llamas rariloca?

rainbow dash: a ti sorda

rarity: ¿que?

rainbow dash: lo que oiste rarilagarto

rarity: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

rainbow dash: dejame en paz entonces rarifea

rarity: q-que me dijiste fea

rainbow dash: n-no no lo hice

rarity: me dijo fea (dijo llorando amargamente)

applejack: ya ves lo que hiciste

rainbow dash: no puede ser

fluttershy: tranquila rarity no eres fea

rarity: ¿enserio?

todas: siiii

rarity: o, muchas gracias

rainbow dash: lo lamento

rarity: no yo lo lamento dash, te prometo que nunca volveré a forzarte a decir algo que no me incumbe

rainbow dash: gracias

pinkie pie: todo resulto bien

todas: si


	10. Chapter 10

El día esperado llego, rainbow dash salio corriendo emocionada al llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus amigas y se fue con ellas, sus amigas y ella brincaban de felicidad

rarity: el día llego

rainbow dash: si, lo se

applejack: si, pero solo me molesta una cosa

rainbow dash: ¿que?

applejack: dijiste que todas cantaríamos y solo tu lo harás

todas: si rainbow dash

rainbow dash: necesitamos una brillante voz y solo yo la tengo

sunset shimmer: no es justo

pinkie pie: solo por que eres la cantante principal

rainbow dash: no cambiaremos nada, solo cantare yo y punto

fluttershy: no lo puedo creer

rainbow dash: pues créelo

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de la feria, las chicas entraron a los vestidores a cambiarse **(SON LOS VESTUARIOS QUE USARON A FINAL DE LA PELÍCULA RAINBOW ROCKS)**

rainbow dash: esto es emocionante

sunset shimmer: si, que hermosos vestuarios rarity

rarity: si, muchas gracias

applejack: ¿estas bien fluttershy?

fluttershy: s-s-si, eso creo

pinkie pie: esta nerviosionada

fluttershy: un poco

rainbow dash: no importa, oye sunset ¿vendrá el chico nuevo?

sunset shimmer: si, le hable de esta feria

rainbow dash: ¿era chico o chica?

sunset shimmer: chico ¿por?

rainbow dash: no quería que fueran las dobles de las dazzlings

todas: jajaja

rainbow dash: que, es la verdad

rarity: bueno, estamos libres de eso

applejack: lo se

De pronto recuerdan que tienen que estar detrás del escenario para cantar, salen de los vestidores y entran en la parte de atrás del escenario, luego se oye una voz, era la de la directora celestia

: gracias a todos por sus donaciones, la escuela canterlot high se los agradece y para eso nuestra banda "las rainbows" tocaran una canción

Se abre el escenario y las chicas empiezan a tocar, rainbow dash solo cantaba, las chicas se estaban aburriendo, pero applejack estaba molesta, rainbow dash da unos giros, pero llega hasta la esquina, un chico lo vio y corrió para salvarla, flash también se dio cuenta y corrió, pero el chico llego primero y logro salvar a rainbow dash, esos 2 se miraron a los ojos, rainbow dash le sonrió y le dio un ademan a sus amigas de que ellas continuaran la canción

rainbow dash: hola soy rainbow dash

chico: yo soy plummer

rainbow dash: mucho gusto plummer

Flash se dio cuenta de como se veían los dos y se puso muy celoso, así que decidió irse de la feria, el chico miro fijamente a rainbow dash y ella quedo hipnotizada, se la llevo a tras de una carpa, plummer entonces le dijo:

plummer: estarás enamorada de mi y tu me ayudaras a vengarme de esta escuela

rainbow dash: yo estaré enamorada de ti y yo te ayudare a vengarte de esta escuela

plummer: exacto

Rainbow dash salio de ahí y fue a ver a sus amigas

rarity: rainbow ¿donde estuviste?

rainbow dash: eso no importa, ¿como salio todo?

applejack: muy bien

fluttershy: si, fue divertido

rainbow dash: me alegra saberlo, bueno adios

todas: adios

Después de todo, se cerro la feria y todos se fueron a sus casas.

**MUY BIEN, EL FIN DEL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ADIOS **


	11. Chapter 11

Era lunes, rainbow dash hablaba con sus amigas y con flash en la cafetería

rainbow dash: rarity ¿que es el amor?

rarity: bueno es cuando te sientes bien con una persona y te atrae demasiado, generalmente sucede con el sexo opuesto ¿por que te has enamorado?

rainbow dash: si

rarity: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

rainbow dash: sip, sus ojos, su mirada, me enamore de el

todas: ¡DIOS MIO, ES AMOR!

Flash apretó con fuerza su vaso con jugo

flash: que extraordinario

rainbow dash: lo se, el es tan guapo

pinkie pie: vaya, ¿cual es su nombre?

rainbow dash: plummer

rarity: lindo nombre, pero no se me hace familiar

rainbow dash: es nuevo

sunset shimmer: espera, ¿al que le di el recorrido por la escuela?

rainbow dash: si y el que me rescato

applejack: o es el

rainbow dash: si

De pronto plummer entra a la cafetería y le sonríe a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ahí viene

Todos voltearon y vieron que plummer se acercaba a ellos

plummer: buenos días señoritas

flash: oye mas respeto amigo

todas: jajaja

plummer: lo siento, solo vi señoritas y no te vi a ti

rarity: joven plummer es muy caballeroso

plummer: y usted una dama

rarity: muchas gracias

plummer: puedo hablar contigo dash

rainbow dash: claro

Los dos se van a hablar a otra mesa, en ese instante se ve a rainbow dash abrazando a plummer, entonces rainbow dash va hacia donde estaban sus amigas, mientas plummer se hiva de la cafetería

rainbow dash: no van a creer lo que acaba de pasar

rarity: cuéntanos

rainbow dash: plummer me pidió que fuera su novia

flash: ¡que! ¿y que le dijiste?

rainbow dash: que

En ese momento, flash sintió el fin del mundo

**URRA, LES PROMETO QUE TENDRÁ UN BUEN FINAL, BESOS, ADIOS **


	12. Chapter 12

**PENSAMIENTO DE FLASH:**

que le haiga dicho no, por favor, por favor

rainbow dash: que siiiii

rarity: no lo puedo creer, dash eso es asombroso

applejack: felicidades

fluttershy: me alegra mucho

pinkie pie: hay que comer un pastel

Flash se levanto y se fue muy molesto

rainbow dash: ¿a donde vas flash?

flash: bueno, voy a ver una película

rainbow dash: bueno adios

Flash salio de ahí, sentía mucha rabia, fue cuando se encontró a plummer con una chica hablando, el se acerco y vio como plummer la lastimaba

plummer: eres la mas fea de esta escuela y ademas tus ojos son raros, los tienes chuecos

flash: no le hables a sí a derpy

plummer: vaya,vaya, flash, que bueno que llegaste, lárgate derpy

flash: ¿por que hiciste eso?

plummer: ja, eso no importa

flash: le dire a rainbow dash

plummer: ja, crees que no se que estas haciendo, te gusta mi novia

flash: no, no es verdad (dijo sonrojado)

plummer: claro, nos vemos, flash

Plummer se fue dejando a flash mas molesto, sin embargo plummer se encontró con dash

plummer: dash ven

rainbow dash: claro

Plummer se llevo a dash en la parte de a tras de la escuela

plummer: necesito vengarme ya

rainbow dash: cual es tu poder

plummer: hipnotizar

rainbow dash: lo tengo, primero tendremos que hipnotizar a la gobernante

Los 2 pusieron una mirada malvada


	13. Chapter 13

Rinbow dash y plummer fueron a ver a la directora, pero en el camino se encontraron con sus amigas

pinkie pie: hola rainbow y plummer

los 2: hola

fluttershy: ¿a donde van?

rainbow dash: a ver a la directora

applejack: ¿que hiciste esta vez dash?

rainbow dash: nada

rarity: ¿quieren que los acompañemos?

plummer: no gracias

sunset shimmer: ¿para que van a ver a la directora?

plummer: bueno, a preguntarle algo sobre mi horario

rainbow dash: si, a preguntarle algo sobre el horario que le tiene que dar a plummer

rarity: interesante

plummer: bueno, nos vamos

todos: adios

Rainbow dash y plummer se metieron a la dirección, solo se oían ruidos de papeles y de voces, cuando salieron había como un humo color verde, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, rainbow dash tenia una mirada que brillaba como diamantes, enamoraba a cualquiera ya que sus ojos eran de color cereza moderado y ahora era de color rojo, plummer tenia unos ojos bellos, cualquier chico se los envidiaba, eran de color café y ahora eran de color negro, salieron de la escuela con las miradas encima de los estudiantes, fueron a la parte de a tras a hablar pero no se dieron cuenta de que había una ventana y estaba abierta por ahí se podía oír todo a la perfección

plummer: bien, tu plan funciona y ahora tu puedes hipnotizar

rainbow dash: el poder de la directora es muy grande

plummer: si, a hora podemos vengarnos de esta ridícula escuela

rainbow dash: si, ¿que haremos con la directora celestia?

plummer: ella ya no nos sirve, déjala que los demás se den cuenta

rainbow dahs: ok

Pero por la ventana escucho todo flash y salio corriendo en busca de la directora en eso se encuentra con las chicas y les cuenta todo, los 7 fueron a buscar a la directora y la encontraron a tras de un desagradable humo verde, tenia sus ojos de color gris, sin color y una linea de color verde pasaba por sus ojos

flash: directora celestia ¿esta bien?

: desde luego, no me pasa nada

applejack: ¿y por que tiene los ojos tan grises?

: alergia

flash: ¿segura?

: claro

Todos salieron de la dirección un poco preocupados

pinkie pie: que alergia tan rara

rarity: si, sus ojos eran horribles

applejack: totalmente de acuerdo

fluttershy: ¿y si se siente mal?

sunset shimmer: tendremos que ayudarla

flash: pero algo paso aya, fue raro, parece que alguien quiere gobernar la escuela

rarity: ¿como lo sabes?

flash: bueno, lo escuche

fluttershy: ¿de quien?

flash: de alguien que nunca espere


	14. Chapter 14

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PLUMMER Y RAINBOW DASH

Los 2 estaban hipnotizando a 4 chicos

rainbow dash: harán lo que nosotros les digamos

chicos: haremos lo que ustedes nos digan

plummer: y no se lo contaran a nadie

chicos: y no se lo contaremos a nadie

Plummer y rainbow dash se van de ese lugar, sus ojos eran de otro color, los de rainbow dash ahora eran de color verde y los de plummer eran de color anaranjado, en eso se encuentran con 2 chicos que se empiezan a reír de ellos, en ese momento plummer se los lleva y rainbow dash lo sigue, entran en un salón y se escuchan gritos y cosas tirándose, después salen rainbow dash y plummer y a tras de ellos salen los 2 chicos con los ojos grises

rainbow dash: largo

chicos: claro que si

plummer: y si alguien les pregunta que tienen dicen que es alergia

chicos: entendido

Los chicos se van y plummer y rainbow dash se quedan a hablar

plummer: cuando todos los alumnos estén bajo nuestro poder podremos causar el fin en esta ridícula escuela

rainbow dash: tenemos un problema

plummer: ¿cual?

rainbow dash: ¿que aremos con mis amigas?

plummer: no me había puesto a pensar en eso, mmmm supongo que tendremos que enfrentarlas

rainbow dash: ¿como? ellas son muy listas, cuando usemos nuestro poder ellas atacaran también

plummer: habra que ser mas astutos

rainbow dash: o fácil mente podemos encerrar una por una y listo

plummer: me sorprendes, siempre eres lista y muy hermosa cuando hipnotizas a alguien

rainbow dash: g-gracias plummer (dijo muy sonrojada)

plummer: por nada

rainbow dash: tu siempre sabes que decir para hacer sentir bien a los demas, eres el mejor y el mas guapo de esta escuela

plummer: o vaya, muchas gracias (dijo sonrojado)

rainbow dash: debemos seguir

plummer: si

**PENSAMIENTO DE PLUMMER:**

vaya, ¿que me esta pasando?, cuando la conocí solo la veía como algo que utilisaria para mi plan, pero ahora la veo como, como una hermosa chica que siempre tiene un plan para hacer todo mas fácil, creo que en verdad me gusta

**FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE PLUMMER**

Los dos caminaban rápido cuando se volvieron a encontrar con las chicas y esta vez con flash

applejack: a qui estas rainbow, te estábamos buscando

rainbow dash: pues a qui estoy

rarity: ¡PERO QUERIDA! ¿por que tienes tus ojos de ese color detestable, o como odio decirlo, de color verde

rainbow dash: alergia

fluttershy: ¿pero pensé que tu no eras alérgica a nada?

rainbow dash: am p-p-pues esque, veraz yo, yo no tengo, mas bien es, es

plummer: le entro tierra en los ojos y por eso esta así

pinkie pie: y tu los tienes anaranjados

rainbow dash: pues si, por que soy muy cambiante

sunset shimmer: no lo entiendo

flash: así, me alegra que sean una familia feliz (dijo todo molesto y rojo)

sunset shimmer: aaaa si, lo es

rarity: bueno, ¿ya vieron que esta pasando?

rainbow dash: a no

rarity: todos están muy raros hoy

fluttershy: vimos pasar a 4 chicos con los ojos grises y dijeron lo mismo que rainbow

rainbow dash: ¿que yo?

applejack: sip, que es alergia

pinkie pie: y la directora dijo lo mismo

plummer: a, pues eso esta raro

flash: claro que si, me gustaría saber de que estaban hablando tu y rainbow dash

plummer: ¿que? a pues de, de

fluttershy: recuerda que son novios, pueden hablarse de todo

rainbow dash: así es

flash: muy bien, supongo

pummer: no importa, yo y dash nos vamos asta luego

todos: asta luego

flash: algo raro esta sucediendo(dijo mientras veía a rainbow y plummer marcharse)


	15. Chapter 15

rarity: ¿a que te refieres?

flash: a nada, me voy adios chicas

todas: adios

Flash estaba buscando a plummer cuando algo lo jalo

flash: ¿quien eres?

De pronto aparese plummer

plummer: hola flash

flash: te estaba buscando

plummer: ¿enserio, ami o a dash?

flash: ¿que?

plummer: no te hagas bobo, te gusta rainbow

flash: no es cierto

plummer: jajajaja, crees que no me doy cuenta, te enojas cuando estoy con ella

flash: no te haré caso, ¿que vas a hacer con la escuela?

plummer: venganza

flash: ¿queee?

plummer: lo que oíste, me vengare de esta tonta y fea escuela, y al final yo me quedare con dash: ella sera mi reina y yo su rey, mientras tu seras nuestro esclavo y veraz como me da de su cariño en tu cara

flash: tu le hiciste algo a ella, jamas se fijaría en alguien como tu

plummer: ¿como yo? pero claro que lo hizo, se enamoro de mi en 5 segundos

flash: no es verdad

plummer: te lo demostrare

Se habre una puerta y dash sale corriendo de ahí, llega y abraza a plummer

plummer: ¿lo vez?

flash: nooooo

rainbow dash: ¿flash?

flash: ¿como pudiste dash? yo te amaba

rainbow dash: pero yo nunca te ame

flash: entonces ¿por que siempre que chocábamos tu me mirabas y te sonrojabas?

rainbow dash: flash, eso no quería decir que te amaba, yo amo a plummer

flash: me has lastimado

rainbow dash: lo siento flash

plummer: lo vez, ella es mía y con ella gobernare

flash: ¿por que dash?

rainbow dash: por que me canse de que mis amigas me trataran igual, cuando llego plummer se me abrió la oportunidad y un nuevo amor llego a mi vida

flash: jamas de vi amarte

rainbow dash: no flash, jamas debiste

plummer: ahora sabes que es el amor

Plummer se acerca a dash y le da un beso en la mejilla, en eso flash sintió horrible, aunque no fue en los labios le dolió ver a rainbow dash ser amada por otro hombre y que ella también quisiera a plummer

flash: creo que seria mejor nunca haberte conocido

rainbow dash: si flash, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido

Plummer y rainbow salieron del salón dejando a flash llorando

flash: ¡POR QUE DASH! YO TE AMOOO A TI

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PLUMMER Y DASH:

rainbow dash: hora de darle fin a esta escuela

plummer: espesemos con todos los chicos y chicas

rainbow dash: enseremos a todos

plummer: y acabemos con ellos

**ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, LOS VEO EL SIGUIENTE **


	16. Chapter 16

Los 2 enseraron a todos los alumnos y después los hipnotizaron

plummer: acaben con la escuela

todos: acabemos con la escuela

Los chicos rompían las puertas y ventanas mientras las chicas rompían las cortinas y las mesas y sillas, las mane 6 lo estaban viendo, fue cuando flash llego

rarity: ¿que te paso flash?

flash: eso no importa, les tengo que decir algo

applejack: dino lo

flash: rainbow y plummer son los causantes de esto

pnkie pie: ¡QUEEEEEE!

flash: si, ellos hipnotizaron a todos para destruir la escuela

fluttershy: ¿como es posible?

flash: lo se, pero rainbow dash fue hipnotizada por plummer para hacer lo que quisiera

applejack: a, con razón me caía de raro

flash: si, lo se

sunset shimmer: tenemos que ayudarla

flash: si vamos

Los 7 salieron y se encontraron con plummer y rainbow dash con un ejercito de jóvenes

rainbow dash: los estábamos esperando

rarity: querida, ¿por que actúas así?

rainbow dash: es mi forma de actuar

fluttershy: no, no es así y lo sabes

rainbow dash: ¿que pueden hacerme, yo los tengo a ellos y a plummer, ustedes solo tienen orejas de poni, junto con colas y alas

sunset shimmer: por favor dash, deja esto

rainbow dash: **¡JAMAS, ATAQUEN CHICOS!**

chicos: atacar, atacar

flash: son demasiados

plummer: claro que si, **¡NO ESPEREN NADA, ATAQUEN!**

fluttershy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

rarity: o no, mi peinado

applejack: son demasiados

sunset shimmer: ¿como podremos vencerlos?

flash: recuperen sus alas, colas y orejas de poni

pinkie pie: jajajaja todos se ven graciosos

flash: pueden hacerlo

rarity: bien, todas agárrense de las manos y digan conmigo

todas: ¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!

En ese momento todas recuperaron sus alas, orejas y colas de poni

flash: perfecto, ustedes entretenganlos y yo are el resto

todas: bien

Las chicas se llevaron lejos a todos y flash se acerco a donde estaba rainbow dash

plummer: ¡ALTO!

flash: no

rainbow dash: aléjate

flash: rainbow, se que el te hizo algo, quiero decirte que ahora que te amo y antes de que tu conquistes la escuela quiero darte algo

rainbow dash: ¿pero que?

Flash acerco sus labios a los de ella, hasta que por fin la beso, plummer se molesto mucho y corrió para separarlos, pero ese beso soltó un destello y una bola gigante los rodeo, así que cuando llego plummer choco con la bola y salio volando, ese era un beso perfecto, prácticamente era el primer beso de los 2, los ojos de rainbow dash se iluminaron y regresaron a su color normal, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, fue cuando flash se separo de dash, rainbow quedo en el piso y poco a poco se despertó.

rainbow dash: ¿que paso?

flash: rainbow, ¡VOLVISTE!

pinkie pie: ¿a donde se fue?

applejack: olvídalo pinkie

Flash corrio a abrazar a rainbow dash, los dos se quedaron mirando y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo

sunset shimmer: lamento interrumpir, pero miren (dijo apuntando a plummer)

plummer: ¿que?

Flash se separo de rainbow dash y se hiba a acercar a plummer pero alguien le tomo el brazo, era rainbow dash

rainbow dash: yo me encargo

flash: ¿segura?, ese idiota se merece una paliza

rainbow dash: claro, yo me encargo

Rainbow dash se acerco a plummer y el intento hipnotizarla de nuevo pero ya nada paso

plummer: ¿que, mi magia?

rainbow dash: bueno plummer, nadie me manipula sin mi consentimiento

Rainbow dash le dio una cachetada a plummer tan fuerte que hasta le dejo marcado su mano, sus amigas y flash estaban muy sorprendidos

plummer: pero dash, tu me gustas (dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla)

rainbow dash: plummer tu me gustaste en la feria, pero fuiste un idiota al intentar hipnotizar a todos, lo siento

plummer: pero

rainbow dash: nada (dijo mientras se alejaba de plummer)

Entonces plummer se va muy triste

flash: entonces

rainbow dash: fue muy lindo lo que hiciste flash, pero no puedo

rarity: ¿por que querida?

rainbow dash: twilight esta enamorada de el todavía, y el también lo esta

flash: no, tu me gustas

sunset shimmer: ademas esta el flash en equestria

rainbow dash: si, pero flash solo fue una mirada lo que nos enamoro, cuando vuelva twilight te sentirás enamorado de ella, tu me gustas también flash, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine, así que seamos solo amigos

flash: esta bien (dijo con el corazón roto una vez mas)

rainbow dash: lo siento (rainbow dash se acerca a flash y lo besa)

flash: si, esta bien, esperen, chicas ¿donde dejaron a los chicos?

applejack: o, los metimos a la escuela

flash: de seguro ya se despertaron del trance

rainbow dash: en verdad lo siento chicas

fluttershy: no fue tu culpa dash

rainbow dash: ¿me perdonan?

todas: por su puesto

rainbow dash: gracias

Todos se metieron a la escuela, los estudiantes estaban como antes, y un poco confundidos, la escuela era un desastre y todos se pusieron a limpiar y construir todo de nuevo y la escuela quedo como antes, sin embargo aunque flash y rainbow dash jamas fueron novios, si fueron buenos amigos, aunque los dos saben que siempre se seguirán amando y que este fue un amor loco.

**FINNNN, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
